


The search

by Stripedsweater22



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Violence, Multi, Prostitution, Smut, Submission, ill add more tags, or maybe not, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripedsweater22/pseuds/Stripedsweater22
Summary: You thought you had your life all figured out. No need to return to your past life...or so you thought. Everything was different now that you meet him.





	1. The Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post ever on this site. I apologize if this is trash but I am open to any suggestions you guys may have. I have two other chapter written and I was planning that after those chapters i would let you guys give your opinion and suggestion to where the story should go.

How did you end up like this? That was the only thought the popped in your mind before it started to fog up as your lust grew. His fingers sliding across your entrance putting just the right amount of pressure to make you squirm beneath him. First mistake. He pushed you down harder with his other hand as he put one of his digits inside of you,

"Don't move unless I tell you, my pet." His voice made a slithering sound in your ear making you aching for more. Breath quickening, a second then a third finger, and the knot inside almost reaching its peak yet you still did what he instructed. Don't move. Faster and faster he went, his finger touching just the right places.

"Cum my pet, cum for me" He demanded. You did what you were told feeling the knot of pleasure be released slowly as you rode his finger until every last bit of pleasure was gone. You laid down, exhaustion catching up to you fast you eyes suddenly became heavy slowly shutting them but before you could sleep his voice woke you,

"Go get cleaned my pet then you may rest." You sighed not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed but you knew better than to disobey,

"Yes, Master." You replied as you got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"You know how much I love it when you call me that don't you?"He was now standing behind you, his hands were on your hips, and his bulge touching your bare buttocks. Your cheeks flushed a light shade of red, oh god how you craved him to be inside of you. He kissed your neck letting go of you and walked back to his bed opening the book he had been reading. You smiled at the thought and the pleasures he would bring you. You shook your head knowing you had to earn the pleasure. The question ran through your head,

"How did end up like this?" You had now clue but you were glad you found him. Your savior, your prince, your master.


	2. Lolita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find the truth about your lover and you go to the last person you trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two, I’m going to try and post next Sunday. The first chapter is not with the OC. The first chapter isn’t like a memory it’s more like the outcome and the rest of the chapters are what lead to that outcome. Anyways hope you enjoy! oh and if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments.

Cold, exhausted, and dirty you felt, ignoring the burn in your legs and the ache in your heart you continued to run never slowing down or stopping to gasp a breath of air. He lied, he didn't care about you, and he didn't love you, but that didn’t matter all you had to do was run and never look back. You had escaped his grasp before he even knew it and now that you were leaving you didn't know where to go. You hadn't thought it twice, as you soon found out you were out the door without hesitation. You had no one, no one to care for, nobody to love, and no one to call their arms home. He, without knowing it was the center of your life, your will to give, and the love of your life… he still was. You had limited money and limited schooling not even finishing high school to pursue a “proper” career. There was only one person who you trusted the only person who could help you begin to move on... Madam. You ran until you reached her house your cold shivering finger pressing the doorbell once. You waited patiently one, two, three no answer the sound of the soft doorbell dying down, again, one, two- the door swung open revealing a tall woman with ocean for eyes and fire red hair,

“Y/n, darling how wonderful to see you!” she exclaimed wasting no time to embrace you. You did not resist the hug and instead let yourself fall into the familiar feeling of warmth making your heart ache from memories,

“Come in, come in you must be freezing. Where’s your coat girl?” she questioned as she sat you in one of the couches. The scent of Madams home, a combination of cigars and jasmine perfume filled up your nose.

“Now tell me y/n how”s Ed?” Madam asked from the kitchen, quickly fixing two cups of coffee. You had hoped she had not asked that question you took a deep breath before answering,

“He’s a married man with two small ones.” you simply said trying not to break down. The sudden sound of glass shattering made you turn your head quickly. There stood Madam eyes wide and mouth agape, she slowly walked towards your direction finally taking a seat on the couch in front of you.

“How?” She asked quietly. A lump began to grow in your throat and your eyes beginning to water threatening to spill at any moment, you bit down on your lip and swallowed the lump. You weren't going to cry, not because of him.

“I don't know.” you sighed.

“But I checked his records... he was clean, no illegal issues and certainly no family. Madam was now sitting in front of you. Her hands clutching your hands.

"Well, he hid them very damn well." You said with a sarcastic laugh getting up to wipe away your tears.

"I know how much you wanted a good man y/n, a man that would save you from yourself. I know how much you wanted to escape from everything, especially your work.

"That's exactly what I want... I want to work for you again. It's all I know what to do. The stage is my home and that's where I belong, not in the arms of a 40-year-old man that gets paid minimum wage." You sniffed your sadness away and anger slowly began to replace it. It was the truth, you had missed the stage and the power you felt as men fell for you. That power was gone when Ed took you from your stage, your throne. Madam sensed your anger and your thirst for your lost power and if anyone knew Madam she was a woman of revenge and power. She stood up and walked over to you,

"Welcome back to the business. Everyone is going to be enthusiastic to see that there favorite Lolita is back." Madam's smile gleamed with excitement. Lolita was back and she won't ever leave again.


	3. The Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day back to your old life surely nothing interesting will happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos <3

  
You pushed the maroon doors, a set of doors that you thought you would never see again. The dim light illuminating the stage with warm colors, tables everywhere welcoming guest from all over the world to experience a show they would never forget. Madam greeted you as you entered taking you by the arm showing you around. Nothing had really changed the red velvet carpet, the odd pieces of art by unknown painters, and the classic aroma of roses and wine. You walked further passing rows and rows of doors all imprinted with the name of stars of the night. You stopped when the familiar door came to your view various of flashbacks of your past life, a life you thought you would never return but here you were today. You entered the room everything the same since you've last been here there was a small knock on the door turning your attention to a tall blond figure   
"Welcome back to ‘La Jolla Verde’." The familiar voice greeted you with open arms.   
"Steve, what are you doing here?" You exclaimed as you practically ran to his arms.   
"Working as usual." He simply stated. You looked at him confused,   
"What about Peggy?" You asked. Last time you were here Steve and Peggy were planning their wedding and Steve was looking for a 'proper' job.  
"I don't want to talk about," Steve mumbled as he looked at the floor. You understood maybe not fully but you didn't pressure him to let out the truth, "Anyways, when's your first performance." Changing the subject smoothly before the tension grew. You sighed trying to remember what madam had told you earlier that day, "I'm the closing act."   
"Do you know what you going to do?" Steve asked moving more into your room observing each detail. You plopped down on your white Shelton sofa grabbing one of the pillows for better comfort,  
"You'll have to watch to know." Smirking towards Steve knowing well he would roll his eyes as he looked down at his watch,  
"Better start getting ready, the shows about to begin." With that, Steve left your room giving it an automatic feeling of loneliness and wonder. Strange, just a few minutes ago the room made you feel at home but now it felt cold, lonely, and tiny. What had happened to Steve while you were gone, you knew you would most likely not get an answer but you still wondered.   
~  
You heard the faint sound of the music playing and the cheers of the crowd. A soft knock on your door indicating it was almost time for you act; you took a long breath trying to calm your nerves. You took a look at yourself once more making sure you looked your best before closing the door behind you. As you walked you became more aware. The sound your heels made as they collided with the marble floor to the pungent smell of fine wine and rich perfume. The change of the music changed the atmosphere of the crowd. They were no longer cheering yelling as they threw small amounts to the performer; they were now all seated, silent, and curious all waiting for you. Your slowly walked on stage swaying your hips to the flow of the music making each movement more exaggerated than the last one. You looked in the eyes of each person everyone looking the same, old rich men with dull eyes and gross smiles but something was different. A new pair of young powerful eyes stared at you with such intensity that it made you slightly jump in nervousness turning a light shade of pink.  
His POV   
The other women were all the same. All overly needy and slutty. Why had he come here in the first place was still a mystery to him. With a snap of his finger, he could get any woman he desired he didn't need overused and cheap ones. He paid for his glass of Dom Perignon getting up from his chair uninterested in the previous dancer's sorry attempt at seduction. The place was loud and vulgar but now it was silent. The change of atmosphere intriguing him making his eyes turn to the stage wondering what had caused this strange change... and then he understood. She was the most exotic yet elegant person he had ever seen. The ways those hips moved perfectly to the alluring music captured his attention causing him to sit down immediately. His full attention was on her trying to meet her eyes and for a split-second they did and he noticed a slight hint of pink rise up in her cheeks. As the strange woman finished her capturing dance she was handed a microphone,  
"You guess right...Lolita is back!" She exclaimed cheerfully. If the happiness she expressed was true or not he could not figure it out but he was sure of one thing,  
"The only difference Lolita, you're only going to belong to me." He smirked as his eyes were still glued onto her eyeing every inch of her body with an inhuman hunger letting out a cold chuckle that would bring shivers down anyone's spine.


End file.
